A Christmas Countdown
by arrowsandangels
Summary: As the Zombie Apocalypse drags on, spirits sag. Beth needs something to lift her spirits. She needs Christmas. Takes place at the prison. One Shot.


"I know it's probably not really Christmas. I don't care. It's cold out, and it's been a long time, and I'm going to celebrate Christmas!" Arms crossed across her chest, head back, chin out, Beth was not backing down. In a rare moment, she stared her sister down, forcing Maggie to start drawing in on herself, physically backing away and give up. "I don't care what you do, Maggie." Her voice rising, drawing the attention of some of the others standing along the railing above her. "I don't care what any of the rest of you do! I need Christmas!"

"Okay. You win. Long as you know you may be the only one. I don't have the time or the energy for Christmas right now." Exasperated, throwing her hands in the air, Maggie rolled her eyes and turned and stomped off. Leaving Beth alone in the bottom level of the cell block.

Looking around at the damp, gray walls that surrounded her, Beth sighed. Teeth slightly clenched, Beth stamped into her cell, yanking open the drawers of her dresser. Shuffling the contents around, she finally managed to scrounge up a piece of paper and a pencil. Leaning over her dresser, she used the edge of her journal to draw a familiar looking grid on her paper. Seven squares across, two squares deep. Labeling it "Two Weeks until Christmas" she filled in a date in the top left of every square, starting with 12. In the square labeled 24, she wrote 'Christmas Eve' and in the next and final square, she wrote 'Merry Christmas.' By the time she finished her work, her features had softened. Her lips turned up into a self satisfied smile. After taping the countdown calendar to the wall next to her dresser, she stepped back to admire her work. Head tipped to one side, she found herself humming 'Deck the Halls.' Her spirits experiencing a definite bounce back.

Day 12. After hanging her new calendar, Beth began making a list of what she wanted to accomplish before Christmas. Make cookies. Decorate. Plan dinner. Find presents for Judith. Tell everyone that Christmas is coming! Writing the last item on her list, Beth felt the music inside her begin to bubble up. Pulling her calendar from the wall of her own cell, she quickly stepped out into the cell block and hung it on the wall outside her door. Where everyone who walked by could see it. Her smile now lighting her face, shining through her eyes, she practically skipped as she headed out of the cell block looking for her father. Time to start telling people to get ready.

Day 13. After an early breakfast of dry cereal, Beth rummaged through the dry goods and supplies. She remembered her mother making cookies without using any dairy products for a neighbor with severe allergies. Flour, sugar, baking powder, salt and vanilla. Everything she needed was there, except applesauce. Smoothing her hair back, she went out to the courtyard to see who else was around. With excitement still coursing through her, she virtually floated out the door.

With a swift glance, she spied Glenn, taking out a few stray walkers through the fence. With a big, high wave she called out to him "Glenn. Glenn!" As she danced across the field. Finally reaching him, she couldn't contain herself. Grasping his upper arm through his gritty sleeve, her words quick and rambling, "Glenn, Christmas is almost here. I need applesauce to make the cookies. Are you planning any runs or are there apple trees close by? There are only two weeks left and I have so much to do."

With a snicker at the idea of Christmas, Glenn assured Beth that there would be a run in the next few days. He wasn't sure when, but to start a list of what all she needed. And they would do the best they could.

Day 14. Carl woke Beth up at an insanely early time. Before it was even light out. "Hurry, get up. Let's go to the library and see if we can find some colored paper. We can use it to make decorations." Rolling from her bunk, sleep dirt still crowding her eyes, Beth rubbed at her face before waving Carl away. Sliding into her jeans, music playing in her head, Beth found herself humming 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' as she hurried down the corridor after Carl.

Day 15. Beth was getting used to the snorts and snickers. Carl was the only one who seemed excited or even interested in Christmas. Judith was too young to care. And the rest, maybe they were just too old or to worn out by the struggle to survive to care.

Beth fished a couple pairs of scissors from a kitchen drawer. Humming, she set the scissors on the table with the colorful pages they had taken from old books, before going to out find Carl. Seeing him with his father, Judith in his arms, she waved and whistled to get his attention. "Carl, Carl! Bring Judith back inside. We can watch her while we cut snowflakes." An open mouth grin spread across Carl's face, as he talked to his father for a moment. Still grinning, Carl trotted towards the prison, Judith bouncing in his arms.

Day 17. Maggie and Glenn finally left on their run. As they prepared to leave, Beth gave Maggie a short list. Apples or applesauce, anything to decorate with. As they talked by the car, Glenn was pinned against the wall by Rick and Carol, who each had their own list.

The hours that day passed slowly. Beth knew that Glenn and Maggie had to drive a fair distance for the run. They were going to check out a housing development which was about an hour away, even in a fast car. It was just after dusk when she heard their car approach. Running down the drive, Beth snagged Maggie around the neck, peppering her with questions about what she had brought back. The sound of Glenn's laughter was ringing over their conversation. Even Rick and Carol were smiling.

Slipping out of her sister's grasp, Beth hurried to her own cell to inspect the bag of treasures Maggie had pulled out of the car for her. There were apples and applesauce, a few decorations for a tree, and a songbook of Christmas carols. That was the best present of all!

Day 18. Christmas was now just one week away. As exciting as the previous nights haul was, today Christmas might as well not exist. Maybe it was her heightened excitement about the upcoming holiday that made everyone else's excitement seem weak, even nonexistent. Maybe there wasn't enough time to get ready. Maybe it was the lack of supplies or even confusion about how to celebrate Christmas in this world they lived in now. But, in Beth's mind, no one else seemed to care at all. Standing outside her cell, she contemplated taking down her calendar. If no one cared, maybe it wasn't worth it. It was when she found her enthusiasm at its lowest point, that she heard the call.

Everyone was needed on the fence. An unusually large number of walkers had started coming out of the woods. Rick was calling for everyone to come help clear the fences, before they pushed it over. There were so many walkers, that they must have splintered off from a herd. Spreading out, the close knit group spent the better part of the day popping walkers through the fence and banging on pans in an effort to get them to spread out. When the immediate threat had finally passed, Daryl, Rick, Maggie and Glenn went out to move the dead walkers away from the fence. As they went about their grizzly task, Beth resolved to go ahead with the Christmas celebration. Even if no one else cared, they needed a break. They needed to remember who they were. And who they had been.

Day 19. As the sun began to come up, Beth was awakened to the sound of Daryl packing his backpack. Scurrying out of her cell, Beth confronted him in the outer area of the cell block. Physically moving to block his path, she demanded "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

With a snort, Daryl gracefully maneuvered around her. "Out of my way, girl. I'm going hunting."

With her stomach in knots, her panic rising, Beth grabbed at his arm as he passed her. "Daryl! You can't leave now. Our Christmas is in just a few days. Can't you wait and go after that?"

Without slowing down, "No. I'll be back by then." And he was gone.

Day 20. As her eyes fluttered open Beth thought, five more days. The morning passed quickly. There was laundry and cleaning, helping in the yard, and all the while taking care of her father and Judith. It was well after lunch before Beth felt she had any spare time.

The kitchen was empty when Beth and Carl crept in. Beth was certain that their loud giggles would attract others. But, thankfully, no one else seemed to notice their absence. Or hear the two of them pulling pans and supplies from the shelves. With the applesauce as a substitute for butter, Beth did her best to remember her mother's recipe for sugar cookies. Confident she could make them without eggs or milk. The first small batch was bitter. The second small batch was okay, but they couldn't really be called cookies. The third batch was perfect, and with floured hands, they found just enough powered sugar to make frosting.

Carol came in to begin dinner as Beth and Carl covered the last of the cookies and tucked the pans away. Sneaking out, exchanging secret glances, they had their Christmas surprise ready.

Day 21. Rising, Beth smoothed on a fresh shirt and stepped out of her cell. Crossing off the next day of her Christmas calendar, she found just four days left. Lightly prancing through the cell block, she paused just long enough to pick up Judith from Rick's cell. Bouncing the baby girl on her hip, she started softly singing 'The First Noel' in her ear. As she wandered into the outer area, intent on getting them both some breakfast, she was brought up short by the sight of Maggie bent over a table along the wall. "Hey Mag's, what are you doing?"

With a jump, Maggie straightened up and turned towards Beth. "Nothing!" It was a little too quick, too loud, and way to defensive. Maggie was definitely up to something.

Silent now, Beth searched her sister's face. Craning her neck to peer around her, as Beth continued to walk towards her. Maggie's face oozed with guilt. "I'm not kidding Mag's, what are you doing in here?" As Beth walked towards her, Maggie began shifting. Moving to keep herself between Beth and what was on the table. Finally, they were nose to nose in front of the table. For the first time ever, Beth wished she didn't have Judith in her arms. Holding Judith was the only thing stopping her from pushing Maggie to get past her. Wild thoughts crowded her brain. With Maggie continuing to block her view, maybe Maggie was somehow trying to stop her Christmas plans. With her voice rising, Beth threatened, "You better get out of my way. I mean it! I'm not going to be holding Judith forever, you know!"

Exhaling softly, "I wasn't ready for you to see this yet. I wanted it to be a surprise." Maggie said, as she slowly stepped to the side.

Beth's eyes darted from Maggie's face to the table. And as her eyes landed on the table, unrestrained tears coursed down her face. "Oh Maggie. I'm sorry I was so cross. It's beautiful." Before Beth finished speaking, Maggie had an arm around her shoulder. Together they looked at the table where Maggie had placed a Nativity Set. As Beth's tears subsided, she began to pick up the pieces one by one. Showing them to Judith. Telling her what each piece was, as Maggie started telling the child the Christmas story.

Day 22. Heart pounding in her head, Beth felt like a six year old waiting for Santa. Her thoughts were so scattered, she was grateful for mindless tasks. Like weeding. And copying the words from the Christmas songbook onto sheets of paper. It was late in the afternoon, when Rick's voice bellowed into her private thoughts.

"Beth? Where are you? I got something here. I think you want to see this." Dropping her pencil, jumping to her feet, Beth hurried outside. Striding towards Rick, she pushed imaginary strands of hair back behind her ear. Lines formed between her eyes as her eyebrows worked together. Getting closer to Rick she saw a wide grin splitting his face. Behind him, sticking out on both sides was an evergreen.

With a happy, startled yelp, Beth jumped on Rick. Hugging him, "A tree! You got us a tree!"

Dropping the tree, Rick peeled Beth away from him. Looking into her happy face, still grinning, he said "Carl and Hershel are out getting berries. You can decorate after I get the tree set up."

With Rick following, Beth danced away into the prison, her voice floating back over her shoulder. "Ooh! We can string berries. And make paper chains. And little snowflakes to put on it!"

Day 23. Two days. Two days. Two days. It was a mostly uneventful day. Distractedly, Beth kept watching the yard. Waiting. Searching the tree line. Carl teased her, asking if she was looking for Santa. Beth just smiled. A thin, tight lipped smile.

It was late, Beth was inside when Daryl finally walked up to the gate. Beth dropped Judith into Carl's lap, and ran out into the darkness to greet him. He was carrying one pack and pulling another. Dry blood was splattered on his face and arms. Visually checking him for obvious injuries, she looped an arm through his and peppered him with good natured questions. "What do you have here? Can I carry something? And where were you for so long? I missed you."

Daryl bit down on his lower lip to keep from smiling. "You done?" Looking up at him, Beth nodded silently. Her face open, expectant. Daryl continued, "I was hunting."

"Is that why you were gone so long?"

Daryl smirked at her, "I couldn't come back empty handed for Christmas." Impulsively, Beth reached up to press a light kiss onto his cheek. And in the darkness, the flush that suddenly flooded his face went unnoticed.

Day 24. One day. One day until Christmas. Whispers circled the prison. Floating in the air. A new feeling hung in the air. Excitement. At dusk, the small group gathered around the tree. Admiring the strings of berries and paper chains that decorated it. Talking about how wonderful it smelled. Sitting together, one by one they began to share stories of Christmas's past. How their families had celebrated before the world fell apart.

As the shadows grew, Beth leaned into Daryl as her father read the story of the birth of Jesus found in Luke 2. Resting in the warmth of the circle of friends, family really, Beth listened as her daddy reminded them that the birth of Jesus is God coming into the world. That Jesus is the hope of the world and his birth is the reason we celebrate Christmas. As Hershel's voice faded, Maggie and Glenn passed out candles. As the soft glow of the candles lit their faces, Beth joined Maggie singing Silent Night. And one by one people began to sing with them. With wonder Beth looked around the circle, as even Rick and Daryl joined in the quiet singing. In that moment, it looked and felt like heaven on earth.

Eventually, the tight group broke up, as people headed off to bed or out to the watchtower. Tossing from side to side, the night seemed endless. Into Beth's restless sleep, the sound of footsteps outside her cell woke her. Each time she jumped from her bed, hurrying to the door, just in time to see the remnants of someone's shadow, but never the person. Finally she decided her Christmas brain was playing tricks on her, just as it did when she was a child. Clamping her eyes closed, Beth exhaled into the darkness. Waiting for sleep to claim her

Day 25. Finally. Christmas day has arrived. Her eyes popping open, the light blinding, Beth quickly sat up. Still in her nightclothes, yanking her curtain open, Beth bounced out into the openness of the cell block. Yelling into the light that was shining through the high window, "Wake up, wake up! It's Christmas, time to get up!" Contagious enthusiasm spilling from her, drawing people from their sleep. Carl was the first, followed by his dad. The rest poking out of their cells and making their way towards her. All waiting, to go out into the common area together. Where the tree waited. Everyone with their own secret smile, or knowing look.

When they were all assembled, Herschel announced that as the oldest it was his duty to check and see if everything was ready. The group pulled even more tightly together, waiting for Herschel to come back. There was hugging and humming in the waiting. Finally, Herschel returned. It was time.

As one, they burst into the common area together. Beth's eyes widened as the sight of the decorated tree, the glow of candles, the sweet smell of cookies, brightly wrapped packages and the savory scent of a Christmas goose cooking assaulted her senses. And at once she understood, miracle still happen.


End file.
